gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network (kmayasmith123)
Ultimate Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network (Japanese: アルティメットニコロデオンVS.カートゥーン・ネットワーク) (Hepburn: Arutimetto Nikorodeon bāsasu Kātūn Nettowāku), or simply Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network, is a fighting game developed by Cartoon Network Studios and published by Nick Games. It will soon be released. The game features looks like the game Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom, Naruto Shippuden: Ninja Storm, and Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Gameplay This game is a fighting game, you pick two characters and use them to tag when you feel like switching. Story On two pathways, Nickelodeon world and Cartoon Network world both collide in a multiverse. The characters like SpongeBob, Patrick, Finn, and Jake fight each other in the Martial Arts Tournament. The adviser, Nick Cannon, will help out the characters to be trained and become the champions of the tournament. Characters Nickelodeon Cartoon Network Assist Types Nickelodeon * Squidward Tentacles/Sour Note (SpongeBob SquarePants/The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) * Mr. Krabs/Sir Pinch-A-Lot (SpongeBob SquarePants/The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) * Cosmo and Wanda (Fairly OddParents) * Baby Poof (Fairly OddParents) * Megazord (Power Rangers Super Dino Charge) * Octopie (Octopie) * Rabbids (Rabbids) * Mikey Monroe (Bunsen Is a Beast) Cartoon Network * Ice King (Adventure Time) * Marceline (Adventure Time) * Anais (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Jinx (Teen Titans Go!) * Enid (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) * Radicles (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) * Lion (Steven Universe) * Peridot (Steven Universe) * Jeff (Clarence) * Sumo (Clarence) DLC Characters Nickelodeon Cartoon Network Modes Arcade Mode- Fight your way to become a champion and defeat the ultimate enemy through the tournament. Vs Mode- Fight the CPU or another player. Training- Practice your skills. Online Mode- Play with friends. Customize Mode- Customize characters and change their labels. Gallery- Watch cutscenes, unlock bonuses, and listen to music. Options- Change settings. Stages Nickelodeon Krusty Krab Alley/Goo Lagoon (SpongeBob SquarePants) Fairy World/Dimmsdale (The Fairly OddParents) New York (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Swellview (Henry Danger) Republic City (The Legend of Korra) (DLC) Robotropia (Robogirl) Valley of Peace (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) (DLC) Hall of Heroes (Super Brawl World) JoJo Siwa (DLC) Cartoon Network Land of Ooo/Candy Kingdom (Adventure Time) Elmore Junior High (The Amazing World of Gumball) Jump City (Teen Titans Go!) Beach City/Crystal Temple (Steven Universe) Chinatown (We Bare Bears) (DLC) Kanzuki Squares (Kabuki Akiyama Z) Lakewood Plaza (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) TBA (Transformers: Cyberverse) (DLC) Utropollis (Mega Cosmetic Maia: Intergalactic Sorceress) (DLC) Final Boss TBA See also * Ultimate Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network (AStranger195) Category:Video Games Category:Fighting games Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network Category:Eighting Category:Beat 'em Up Category:"E 10+" rated Category:Cartoon Violence Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Cosmic Mischief Category:PEGI 7 Category:PC Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Arcade Fighting Category:Arcade Category:Nickelodeon's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:CERO B Category:"E10+" Rated Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Crossover Category:Cartoons Category:DLC Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Unlockables Category:PC Category:Multiplayer Category:Versus fighting games Category:Online Category:Customizable Character Category:Customize Category:Galleries Category:Brawl